writersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grannies and Time machines - Hugh Deasy
image:Grannies and Time Machines is.2.jpg About the book This is a collecion of short stories, illustrations (example above from cover of issue 2 - also see below for issue 1 cover (all the work of the author, as are all of the graphics in the book)) and jokes. The stories range between straight science fiction and tales of urban life. The sci-fi predominates, and amongst these stories are a gripping tale of a quest in the far future when magic rules the Earth again and one where flat-earth dwellers strive to prove their world round, with surprising consequences. Other tales involve a robotic Robin Hood and time travelling avengers. The illustrations include comic strips, political cartoons, sci-fi scenes and other more surreal, abstract or humorous images. Several of these have appeared in magazines, as the author is also recognised as an artist/ illustrator with a very particular style. He also designed all images on the cover of both issues. Finally, the jokes are many and varied, and for some will be the high point of this delightfully creative mix. But humour being a matter of taste, others may prefer the stories and illustrations. Author's message: The work presented here is drawn from over 30 years of drawing, writing and joking. I have tried to pick a good representative sample of my particular brand of creativity and I hope the result will appeal to the reader. The individual works are in no particular order - but for the drawings the older ones are more strictly sci-fi and for the stories the same could be said. About the author Hugh Deasy was born in Dublin ireland in 1959. He studied physics and astronomy at TCD and Dunsink Observatory, Dublin, giving him a primary degree and a MSc and PhD. During his studies he continued to be active in the art and writing field, with some of his political cartoons appearing in the Dublin satirical magazine Phoenix in the 1980s. As a schoolboy he won prizes for poetry and painting- e.g. he was 'poet of the month' on Irish radio for his poem "School is a prison we all detest!". He was once runner up in the short story competition of the Irish Science Fiction Association in the 1980's. He has also designed theatre sets and props as well as posters for musical events and a float for a St. Patrick's day parade. He is married, has 2 children and works now as a Satellite Control consultant in Germany. Ian Menz McNicol, Proprietor, The British Shop, Darmstadt "As one of his first readers, I'm delighted to put in a plug for my colleague Hugh Deasy, who has beaten me to it (probably by several months) in daring to put his private fantasies before a wider public. I enjoyed his miscellany very much, including the joke database, which seems crass enough for the library of the Australian Parliament. I hope he finds the time to provide some detail on the alternative science behind his fiction in the next book, of course without omitting cartoons as weirdly funny as those in this one." At first issue site http://pabd.com/2005/books/hdeasy/ReaderReviews Publisher Published by the author at http://www.lulu.com/hughDC and http://www.pabd.com/2005/books/hdeasy Cover of Issue 1 http://people.lulu.com/storage/users/73/218073/images/44429/cov_is2.jpg 300px